Insert Title Here
by Vanski07
Summary: Tintin is a teenager in a tiny high school. He has two classmates in his History class. What could go wrong when there are missing teens on the run, and Tintin's teacher Mister Haddock is on vacation? This story has no title. Please read this story, and when you finish, review and suggest a possible title.


I have always had this weird thing where I can tell how people are going to be when they're older. I have known that Tintin would be a hero for a while. Ever since I met him, in year seven at the local high school.  
It's Friday afternoon at the local high school. I'm sitting in History with my class. There's only three of us studying history this year, but that's good, it means we get more one on one time with the teacher, Mr Haddock. Our grade is small in every way, with only sixteen students.  
"OK class, we have a new project to start today," Mr Haddock says. We ignore him and keep talking.  
"Blistering barnacles! Can't you keep the noise down so I can teach you?"  
"Sorry sir," Tintin says. He has coppery coloured hair, which naturally spikes up in front. It's the same colour as mine, but we aren't related. We seem to be similar in so many ways that it's freaky. We even have the same birthday.  
"It's OK lad, just make sure you are ready at the start of the lesson next time," Mr Haddock says.  
"Yes, sir," we chime.  
"Right. New project for you. We are looking at families over time, so I would like you to make a family tree over the next two weeks." Mr Haddock explains.  
"Why are you setting such a long project, sir?" I ask.  
"It isn't really any of your business lassie, but I'll tell you anyway, since I'm so exited. I am going on a yacht trip for the next week and a half. And no, none of you kiddies get to come."  
"Going with anyone?" Todd asks. I"m sitting next to him near the back of the history classroom. He has blonde hair and cute blue-grey eyes. "Other than your Loch Lemond."  
That sets the us off in riots.

After school, my best friend Bubbles comes running out from the geography room. "Vanvan! Wait up!"  
"Yeahuh?" I say.  
"Have you seen the story in the paper? It's SERIOUSLY MASSIVE, all in the news and on notice boards. AND it's about our area and people OUR AGE!"  
"Ma and Pa don't let me read the paper. They think that I'm gonna see something scary and have nightmares, or worse, apparently." I say.  
"Have a look!" Bubbles says, thrusting a copy of the paper into my hands.

**_MOTHER LOOKING FOR HER TWIN CHILDREN_**  
_Elise Rastapopoulos, 32, has started a search for her two children, Augustin and Vanessa, both aged fourteen. Rastapopoulos was forced to give up her twins for adoption by her father in-law, whose name cannot be mentioned. Rastapopoulos' husband Roberto has left his wife to search for his children, and take them for his own. Elise has told the police that Roberto told her not to search for Augustin and Vanessa, unless she wants to be hunted down and killed.  
It is believed that the twins are living in separate homes in or near Brussels, Belgium.  
Physical Description- Height- unknown (but estimated short-average). (average adult height line)  
Build- unknown (estimated slim-muscular)  
Hair colour- copper  
Eye colour- blue-green  
Skin tone- light tan  
Any information on the location of Vanessa and Augustin is much appreciated._

"Gee, poor kids," I say.  
"Yeah. Say, are you above or below the average adult height line?" Bubbles asks.  
"Below..." I reply.  
"You could be the missing girl!" Bubbles exclaims, grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me up to her face.  
"Yeah, except my name isn't Vanessa," I point out.  
"Oh, yeah. Right."

The next Monday, we have history. Our relief teacher is called Mr Ransom. He's not very nice. Todd got detention for talking when he came in. I sat at the back of the history classroom and read about the missing twins on my laptop. No more news about where they are.  
"Vanvan! Get up here!" Mr Ransom shouts.  
"Yes, sir?" I ask as I walk to the front of the class.  
"I have reasons to believe that you weren't studying your family history."  
That's unexpected. "I was studying my _parents'_ family history." I say as I reach the teacher desk. "My own bloodline isn't exactly known, because I was given to my adoptive parents by a lady from where my father works. The lady disappeared just after I was given away."  
"Mmm hmm." Mr Ransom picks up a ruler. "Hold out your hand," he commands, as he walks around the desk until he is standing in front of me  
Thinking he's going to hit me, I obey, holding my left hand out, palm facing up. But as Mr Ransom lifts the ruler, he suddenly drops it at the last moment. It falls on top of a china bell, knocking it off of the table and causing it to smash with a loud tinkle.  
Mr Ransom's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. He spins me round and twists my arm up behind my back. I can't help but cry out, it's so unexpected. The door crashes open, revealing at least eight thugs. All of them are holding a weapon, whether it's a gun or a piece of pipe.  
"What's going on?" Todd cries from the back of the room. His blue-grey eyes are wide with fear as the muscle men from outside force their way through the doorway.  
Mr Ransom twists my arm even further up my back, and I cry out again. "This is the girl," Mr Ransom tells the men in the doorway.  
"Who's what girl?" Tintin asks. He's just gotten out of his seat, and he is coming closer to where I am still standing in front of Mr Ransom.  
"This girl is the girl we need," Mr Ransom says, pointing at me with his spare hand. "And that, is the boy," he tells the men.  
The men from the doorway come inside the classroom and one of them makes a sign to Mr Ransom. Hi digs in his pocket and pulls out the key for the history room door. He throws it to the man who motioned at him, who catches it and quickly locks the door. I'm starting to get really scared now. This sort of thing isn't meant to happen to fourteen year-olds, but it'a happening to me and two other people my age.  
The men separate and spread out around the edge of the classroom, growling threateningly at my classmates if they try to move towards the door or the windows. Todd tries to make a break and runs towards the small window at the back of the room. I start screaming for him to stop, until Mr Ransom pulls a knife out of his pocket and presses it into my throat. My struggling stops instantly.  
"All of you kids are to behave and do exactly as you are told, unless you want this here girl to suffer for your actions," Mr Ransom orders, giving my arm another wrench for emphasis. I whimper.  
Todd stops right in front of the thug he was about to swerve around to get out of the back window. He raises his hands slowly in surrender.  
The man standing in front of Todd raises a pipe and knocks him out cold with a single blow. He crumples and falls to the floor, where he lies motionless.  
Tintin turns on the men nearest him, shouting that we haven't done anything to deserve this. He is quickly surrounded as my vision starts to go black. I realise that Mr Ransom is holding a cloth soaked in chloroform to my face. I try to struggle, but it is too late and I am sinking into blackness and Tintin is losing his fight and then I faint.

When I wake up, I'm sitting in a chair from one of the school desks. _That's nice of them to give me a chair, rather than leave me on the floor,_ I think absently. I sit there quietly, until I realise that this chair I'm sitting on is a chair that I have been tied to, my hands bound together behind the backing, and my ankles tied to the chair legs. I look up and notice that my chair is sitting between two other chairs, one with Tintin in it, and the other holding Todd. Both of them are tied up in the same way as I am.  
"What do you want from us?" I spit into the classroom. "What have we done?"  
"Nothing, my dear girl. Nothing at all, except existed." Is the reply from somewhere behind me. It sounds like Mr Ransom's voice, though I could be mistaken.  
"You name is Vanvan?" One of the men from before stoops down to look into my eyes.  
I figure that it's best to be honest, so I say that yes, my name is Vanvan. I also ask what they want, but am ignored.  
I hear a groan from the left. I look over and see that Todd has just woken up.  
"Vanvan? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Todd asks.  
"No. There's four men guarding us, and the rest are outside, talking with Mr Ransom." I murmur.  
"Right. Is Tintin awake at all?"  
I look over at my other side to see. "Not yet," I answer. Tintin is sagging in his chair, being held up only by the ropes on his wrists and ankles. He has a small trickle of blood running down his face. The image of him fighting all of those men is bouncing around my head and I can't get it out.  
The door opens and is slammed shut again. I look around and see that the remaining men and Mr Ransom have come back inside.  
"Right, boys. Time to move out. We're taking all three." Mr Ransom orders.  
"I thought the boss said that we was to only take the girl and the boy with copper hair in a weird style. He said that we was to leave any other kids here, tied and gagged so that no one would find them until we was long gone." one of the thugs says, confused.  
"He did, but we have new orders," Mr Ransom explains. He sounds annoyed. All of the men are standing behind where our chairs are. I can't see what they're doing, but I'm guessing that I'm not meant to see.  
Two of the thugs come over to my chair and cut my bonds, retying them so that I am free from the chair. One of the men picks me up with a small grunt, before slinging me over his shoulder.  
"Idiots! You forgot this!" Mr Ransom shouts, coming over to my guards with a long strip of black cloth.  
"Sorry sir," the thug who is standing next to me says, taking the cloth as I am put back on the floor by the other one. The cloth is folded in half and tied tightly over my mouth so that I can't make any noise. The thugs pick me up again and carry me out of the classroom door. I am taken to a small black van, and locked in the back compartment, which is empty except for a huge pile of cushions, pillows and blankets. After that, the door is locked and I am left alone.


End file.
